


wild youth (we are the)

by thespideyboy



Series: Spideypool One-offs [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tooth Rotting Fluff, because these two always have such a hard time, but she's like in it for .2 seconds, it's more fluff, oh and there's a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespideyboy/pseuds/thespideyboy
Summary: "She’s just a kid, is the thing. Couldn’t have been older than 5, maybe 6, and so Wade doesn’t think much of her presence before reaching over and coiling an arm around Peter’s spandex-clad waist."





	wild youth (we are the)

She’s just a kid, is the thing. Couldn’t have been older than 5, maybe 6, and so Wade doesn’t think much of her presence before reaching over and coiling an arm around Peter’s spandex-clad waist. 

They’re technically still on patrol, and they have (Peter has) rules about displays of affection while they’re suited up, but it’s late, and they  _ just  _ rescued a crowd of people from going up in flames with their apartment complex, and for almost six minutes Wade couldn’t find Peter in the building and- 

And Wade’s stressed. It’s been a long night, especially because while Spider-man is stronger, faster, and  _ much  _ more flexible than he is, the healing-factor just isn’t on par. Meaning, if the younger man found himself caught in flames trying to save another person? They’d probably both perish. 

Even just reminding himself of it had concern ringing in his ears, and he had to tighten his grip on Peter’s hip to soothe his worry.    
Peter doesn’t push him off, rests some of his weight against Wade’s chest instead, and- here’s the thing. She’s just a kid, and she’s not looking, and it’s been a long night. 

Wade doesn’t really think when he spins Peter around, pulls his body as close as possible. Something in Wade’s pocket is pressing into Peter’s leg, and there are firemen everywhere trying to stop the building from coming down, but the two of them (three, but he’s not counting the kid) are safe on a rooftop. There’s no one to see them, and they’ll bring the kid down in a second. 

Peter only melts into the embrace, fingers playing with one of Wade’s ammo belts as a solid kiss is pressed to his forehead. They’re both masked still, and Peter can hardly feel it, but the gesture alleviates some of the night’s stress. 

They separate quickly, Peter’s relieved smile almost evident through the mask, before he scoops the child up and carries her down to where the first responders are. The vigilantes ensure that she’s checked by a paramedic and returned to her mother, fleeing the scene only once they’re certain the firefighters have the blaze under control. 

Peter sleeps well that night, Wade insisting on staying over because he’s still a little shaken from the earlier events and doesn’t think his sanity can take leaving the other alone after that. 

As expected, the front page of tomorrow’s paper is overwhelmingly dedicated to the fire that had decimated an apartment building on 4th, with sparing mention of Spider-man or Deadpool’s involvement. Peter doesn’t think much of it, the lack of recognition something he was long since used-to, and he probably wouldn’t have thought about the ordeal ever again. 

Probably wouldn’t have, because when he flips through to the second page, he’s met with a headline that stops his breathing. 

 

_ VIGILANTE VIOLATION - SPIDER-MAN AND DEADPOOL GET SEXUAL IN FRONT OF A CHILD? _

_ Has the infamous Spider-man finally confirmed his malicious intentions with an intimate relationship with the criminally insane Canadian mercenary? _

_ See page 3 for the youngster’s traumatic account.  _

 

It’s Wade’s chest against his back that has Peter dropping the newspaper, warmth tingling up his spine as large hands find asylum against his stomach. Peter says nothing, closing his eyes as he gestures towards the newspaper. 

Craning his neck to skim over the headline, Wade can only chuckle as he tosses the newspaper to the floor. “It’s alright,” He purrs, tugging the smaller body tighter against his own. “They had to find out sooner or later, at least they didn’t catch us  _ actually  _ fucking.”

And, Peter knows, he makes a good point- there’s no photographic evidence and if this means he can curl into Wade without constantly checking over his shoulder, this might not be a bad thing. 

He doesn’t get to respond before Wade is going off on another tangent- “Although, you know, this means we could  _ totally  _ fuck in public now, and that’d be so fucking hot, you in the suit while I-”

No, Peter thinks.  _ Definitely _ a bad thing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this little thing, it was quite fun to write :)
> 
> come say hi on Tumblr [@thespideyboy](https://thespideyboy.tumblr.com) !!!


End file.
